Promoting patient safety, mitigating patient injuries and are critical goals during surgical procedures. Cost-effective medical equipment purchasing is also important in the healthcare industry. Surgeons require tools suitable to their style and physiology. For example, left-handed surgeons may require slightly different tools as compared to right-handed surgeons for maximum efficiency.
Medical surgery may involve surgical procedures using handheld surgical devices. These types of surgery may include various orthopedic surgeries, soft-tissue surgeries, plastic surgeries, reconstructive surgeries, endoscopic surgeries, biopsy surgeries, transplant surgeries, and numerous other types of surgeries. These surgical procedures may include various means of altering tissue, tissue orientation, tissue location, bodily structures, bodily structure orientation, bodily structure location, foreign objects, foreign object orientation, or foreign object location such as by cutting, lasering, burning, removing, navigating, attaching, connecting, draining, implanting, transplanting, setting, separating, pulling, stretching, inserting, suturing, stitching, or stapling, or the like. All of these procedures may be time consuming and physically demanding for a surgeon.
Consequently a surgical device with an ergonomic, ambidextrously positionable motor speed lever and directional switches would be advantageous.